Storm
by adii1201
Summary: A sequal to "You Bleed Just To Know You're Alive", takes place 8 years after the last chapter of this fic. Tom now has to deal with losing her and living without her.


**Disclaimer:** It might be a sequel to one of my fics but it doesn't make DH mine.

**A/N:** Ok so if you haven't read "You Bleed Just To Know You're Alive" go read it. This is a sequel to it. I used "Storm" by Lifehouse and it takes place 8 years after "You Bleed Just To Know You're Alive" ended. It's sad, I know, I'm sorry.

Please let me know what you think!

_Storm_

It was the first time he was really alone. The twins got married, Parker moved away and Penny was in college. The house was so empty, so cold. It's been almost 8 years since she died, 8 years that he was living without her. He raised his kids and worked hard to make enough money to give them what they needed. He kept all of their friends close and he changed nothing in their house. He tried so hard to show everyone that he moved on, that he was doing ok, but every now and then he was doing something and he could feel her, like they were at the same place at the same time. And he would stop, feeling her next to him and he wanted so badly to get to hold her but the moment would pass on by and he would just stand there, for a few more moments, longing to capture what's left of her.

_how long have I_

_been in this storm_

_so overwhelmed by the ocean's shapeless form_

_water's getting harder to tread_

_with these waves crashing over my head_

And he knew every morning that once he'd close his eyes again, he would meet her. He'd tell her all about his long day. How their kids were doing, how boring work was. How he thought of her today and how much he still loves her. How everyone's missing her and how much he wished she was still here to see it all. And he would wake up every morning knowing this is the closest as he would ever get to her, the closest thing to having her again. And now he was all alone, all the things that used to fill his day, that would take his mind off of her for a little, were gone. He finished raising his kids, he had enough with his career and the only thing he always dreamed he'd do when this time comes was to lie in bed, his arms wrapped around her, his lips parting from hers from time to time just to whisper in her ear that he loves her. But that dream died with her and he was all alone now.

_if I could just see you_

_everything will be alright_

_if I'd see you_

_This darkness would turn to light_

For years he was strong, or at least pretended to be. For years he didn't let himself drown into this pain, give up to it. And for the first time he just sat there, on the couch, where she sat for hours reading, and thought about his life without her, the pain in losing her and mostly, the love he still has for her after all this time.

His hand moved on his ring that he never took off. He was still married in his eyes, she was still his wife and always will be. He wore her ring around his neck every day, not ever taking it off. _"I'm so lost without you Lynnie. I know you would've probably gotten mad at me for saying it, but I see no point in living without you anymore." _Tears ran down his face as he whispered into the darkness.

_and I will walk on water_

_and you will catch me if I fall_

_and I will get lost into your eyes_

_and everything will be alright_

_and everything will be alright_

_"If only you were here" _He said. _"God, if only you were here, next to me, letting me hold you. If only I could tell you again that I love you, that I'll never leave. And how I wanted you to see them grow, to share all these moments with you because it was so worthless to have them when you weren't here. And I know that if I could just drown into your eyes again, see your smile spread across your face, everything would be alright. I wish you were here every single moment of my life, but right now I'm lost, more than ever, and I need you to catch me, like you always used to, I need you to lay your hands on me and whisper that you love me and that it's all we need, Love."_

_I know you didn't_

_bring me out here to drown_

_so why am I 10 feet under and upside down_

_barely surviving has become my purpose_

_cause I'm so used to living underneath the surface_

_"I don't know how I fell so hard for you, so hard that it almost hurt just to say your name. And now that you're gone I can't. Can't move on, can't let go of you, can't forget and mostly, can't stop loving you. And I don't blame you for making me love you so much, I don't. I wouldn't want to change anything about my life with you, about the love I have for you. I wouldn't do anything differently. My only wish now is to have something, anything, that will take this pain away from me, that will help me cop. My only wish now is that you were still here with me so that I wouldn't have to go through this."_

_if I could just see you_

_everything will be alright_

_if I see you_

_This darkness would turn to light_

He closed his eyes, wanting to fall asleep just to have his few moments with her.

_"Hey"_ He whispered. _"I missed you"_ he said and pulled her closer to him. The morning light was brightening the room, her image so clear in front of him. He kissed her lips softly and held on tight to her.

_"You'll be fine" _she whispered, smiling at him. _"You'll be just fine"_ she whispered again and pressed her lips against his.

_"Will I ever see you again?"_ he asked, not wanting her to go away but it was already morning and his alarm went off, waking him up from his dream. _"Will I ever see you again?"_ He asked out loud, wishing she was there to answer him.

_and I will walk on water_

_and you will catch me if I fall_

_and I will get lost into your eyes_

_and everything will be alright_

_and I will walk on water_

_you will catch me if I fall_

_and I will get lost into your eyes_

_and everything will be alright_

_I know everything is alright_

_everything's alright_


End file.
